hptaplivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hakunetsu! Point Ranking (October)
The Hakunetsu! Point Ranking (October) is the Point Ranking event for October 2016. *1-10 **SSR Oda Sakura x2 **500 Star Stone Fragments *11-50 **SSR Oda Sakura x2 **400 Star Stone Fragments *51-100 **SSR Oda Sakura **350 Star Stone Fragments *101-300 **SSR Oda Sakura **300 Star Stone Fragments *301-500 **SSR Oda Sakura **250 Star Stone Fragments *501-750 **SSR Oda Sakura **200 Star Stone Fragments *751-1000 **SSR Oda Sakura **150 Star Stone Fragments *1001-1500 **100 Star Stone Fragments *1501-3500 **75 Star Stone Fragments *3501-5000 **50 Star Stone Fragments *From the current Gacha **SSR Kai Murota Mizuki (Itoshima Distance vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Miyamoto Karin (Wonderful World vers.), +500% *Others **UR Nakajima Saki, +600% **GR Fukumura Mizuki, +500% **GR Tsugunaga Momoko, +500% **GR Yajima Maimi, +500% **GR Wada Ayaka, +500% **GR Miyamoto Karin, +500% **GR Hamaura Ayano, +500% **GR Kudo Haruka, +500% **GR Suzuki Airi, +500% **GR Kanazawa Tomoko, +500% **SSR Kai Fukumura Mizuki (Wagamama vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Kudo Haruka (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Nonaka Miki (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Kamikokuryo Moe, +500% **SSR Kai Kasahara Momona, +500% **SSR Kai Yamaki Risa, +500% **SSR Kai Niinuma Kisora, +500% **SSR Kai Sato Masaki (The Vision vers.), +500% **SSR Kai Wada Sakurako (Osu! Kobushii Tamashii), +500% **SSR Nakanishi Kana (Desugita Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ozeki Mai (Boogie Woogie Love vers.), +150% **SSR Wada Ayaka (Dondengaeshi vers.), +100% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Seishun Kozou vers.), +80% **SSR Sato Masaki (TIKI BUN vers.), +20% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Nonaka Miki (Utakata Saturday Night Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Kamikokuryo Moe (Tsugitsugi Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Yamaki Risa (Boogie Woogie Photocard vers.), +150% **SSR Niinuma Kisora (NEWFES vers.), +150% **SSR Tsugunaga Momoko (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yamaki Risa (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Morito Chisaki (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ozeki Mai (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yanagawa Nanami (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Funaki Musubu (Dou Datte Ii no Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hirose Ayaka (Chotto Muchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin vers.), +80% **SSR Fukumura Mizuki (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ikuta Erina (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Iikubo Haruna (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Ishida Ayumi (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Sato Masaki (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Kudo Haruka (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Oda Sakura (Help me!! Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Wada Ayaka (Eighteen Emotion vers.), +150% **SSR Miyamoto Karin (Ijiwaru vers.), +80% **SSR Yajima Maimi (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Nakajima Saki (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Suzuki Airi (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Okai Chisato (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Hagiwara Mai (Kiss me Aishiteru Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Miyazaki Yuka (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Kanazawa Tomoko (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Takagi Sayuki (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Miyamoto Karin (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Uemura Akari (Romance no Tochuu Photocard vers.), +300% **SSR Yajima Maimi (One Two Step vers.), +200% **SSR Oda Sakura (TIKI BUN vers.), +150% **SSR Wada Sakurako (Chotto Muchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin vers.), +80% **SR Ikuta Erina, +30% **SR Hagiwara Mai, +30% The new gacha introduces a Kudo Haruka / Iikubo Haruna duet card. The event costume is, once again, based on Kobushi Factory's Chotto Muchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin. All parts drop as Live Rewards and their Stage Appeal is Sound Ace. - Category:Event